dancing_with_the_starrsfandomcom-20200214-history
Dancing With the Stars 11
Dancing with the Starts returned for an 11th season on September 20, 2016. Couples Weekly Scores Week 1: First Dances *The couples danced the Cha-Cha-Cha, Foxtrot, Jive or Viennese Waltz. Week 2: TV Night *The couples performed one unlearned dance to famous TV theme songs. *Argentine Tango, Paso Doble, Quickstep and Tango are introduced. Week 3: Face-offs Night *The couples were paired off into six sets, with each set of couples performing the same dance to different songs. The highest-scoring couple from each set won immunity, and could not be eliminated (ties were broken by Len Goodman's deciding vote). *Salsa is introduced. *Due to a personal tragedy involving her boyfriend, Erin Andrews took a week off from her co-hosting duties *Former pro Kym Johnson-Herjavec filled in during the Tuesday results show. Week 4: Cirque du Soleil Night Individual judges' scores in this charts (given in parentheses) are listed in this order from left to right: Carrie Ann Inaba, Julianne Hough, Bruno Tonioli. *The couples performed one unlearned dance inspired by a Cirque du Soleil show, while Cirque du Soleil acrobats, aerialists, dancers and fire stick performers performed alongside them. *Charleston, Jazz and Samba are introduced. Week 6: Latin Night Individual judges' scores in the charts below (given in parentheses) are listed in this order from left to right: Carrie Ann Inaba, Pitbull, Julianne Hough, Bruno Tonioli. *The couples danced a Latin-inspired routine. *Rumba is introduced. Week 7: Eras Night Individual judges' scores in the charts below (given in parentheses) are listed in this order from left to right: Carrie Ann Inaba, Len Goodman, Julianne Hough, Bruno Tonioli. *The couples performed one unlearned dance and a team dance representing different historical eras *Jitterbug is introduced. *After a 3 week absence, Len Goodman returned to the judges table. Week 8: Halloween Night Individual judges' scores in the charts below (given in parentheses) are listed in this order from left to right: Carrie Ann Inaba, Julianne Hough, Bruno Tonioli. *Couples performed one unlearned dance to Halloween themes and songs *The couple with the highest score earned an immunity from elimination, while the rest of the couples participated in dance-offs for extra points. *After injuring her knee in Week 7, Sharna Burgess was unable to perform with James Hinchcliffe; Jenna Johnson danced in her place. Week 9: Showstoppers Night Individual judges' scores in the charts below (given in parentheses) are listed in this order from left to right: Carrie Ann Inaba, Idina Menzel, Julianne Hough, Bruno Tonioli. *Couples performed one musical theatre-inspired dance and a team-up dance with another couple, which involved the celebrities dancing side-by-side to the same song (and, for a few moments, without the assistance of their pro partners) and receiving the same set of scores from the judges for the routine. *Waltz is introduced. *Jenna Johnson stepped in to dance with James Hinchcliffe again this week due to Diana Burgess' knee injury. Week 10: Semifinals Individual judges' scores in the charts below (given in parentheses) are listed in this order from left to right: Carrie Ann Inaba, Julianne Hough, Bruno Tonioli. *The couples performed an unlearned dance and a trio dance involving an eliminated pro or a member of the troupe *Sharna Burgess returned to the dance floor after a two-week hiatus. *Laurie's Foxtrot dance was to commemorate her grandmother that passed away on Sunday. Week 11: Finals *On the first night, the couples performed a redemption dance and a freestyle. *On the second night, the final three couples danced a fusion dance that fused two dance styles. *Once again after a three-week absence, Len Goodman returned to the judges' table for the finals. Night 1 Night 2